Book Smart
by SgtSneakyWalrus
Summary: How would you go about being less sarcastic, even when the world around you seemed to be out of order? Gideon is considered a genius, but he doesn't put it to good use unless it's essential.


Book Smart

Chapter 1

You were asleep, accessing your deeper thoughts. You calmed your mind to find inner peace.

"Gideon, are you paying attention?" Your tutor asked. Of course, nothing in life is free.

"Unless I can somehow see through my eyelids I doubt it." You reply. You didn't try to be so sarcastic, it just happened whenever you spoke. You always came off as an asshole, well good. You hated interactions anyway. You weren't necessarily shy, you just hated people.

"Well you need to shape up." She nagged.

"Why? I'm getting A's in all my classes." You ask, honestly your classes were too easy.

"Because you need to fix your sleeping problem." She sighed, right like she was doing all this for fun.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem, seeing how you know, it works." You say with apathy, and turn on the TV. She took the remote away soon enough. You turn your attention to her.

"Look, I appreciate the…help, but I don't need it." You tell her. You were pretty sure her grades were lower than yours anyway. You convinced her to leave. You tried to resume watching TV, but soon later the dean came in. He was seriously butthurt. You look upwards, and behind you, he was standing over you. He was furious.

"How's it going?" You smirk, toying with him.

"Suspended from college? Is that even possible?" It was your mother over the phone.

"Apparently it's not appreciated calling the dean a haughty insipid asshole because he doesn't like the way you learn." You replied.

"Really?" She sighed.

"I can't help I'm better than them." You say arrogantly.  
"You could, I don't know, try not being an ass about it." She was blunt, but that's how she was.

"I had to get it from somewhere." You tease.

"Just don't do this kind of thing again." She said and hung up.

"No promises." You say to yourself. You were at a friend's house, being suspended meant that you couldn't use your dorm. You lie on the couch. Take a deep breath.

"I. Am. Bored." You repeatedly say, as so you could exorcise your facial muscles. You friend came out of his room.

"Dude, c'mon. Shut up." He said irritably. You got up.

"Well, time for a walk." You practically say to yourself, as your friend was asleep standing in the hall. You remembered he worked the night shift, so you thought is would be in better interest to take a walk. You grab your iPod and start the music, and walk out the door. Whilst walking, you noticed an abnormally amount of people actually outside, enjoying air. Was their electricity out? You doubted that they had any reason to go outside. You shook it off as one of your favourite songs came on. You decide to a bit overboard.

"EVERYBODIES WORKING FOR THE WEEKEND!" You sang along. You honestly didn't care what impressions people had, you had fun with life. People of course stared, but some acknowledged the song, as they liked it too. You make it to part and decide to rest. Walking up to a park bench, you sat, rested, and soon fell asleep.

The surprising smell of fresh air filled your lungs and you woke up. Things were…off. Things were more vibrant, more colourful. And people wore solid one colour outfits. When were straw huts in? You thought to yourself. You got up, and felt a rush to your head.

"Are you okay?" It was some random girl. That's just what you needed, more persistent nagging. You tried your best to be nice.

"Yeah, I think I slept wrong or something, I think I may be seeing things. Say, I don't mean to sound insane, but where am I?" You ask her. You open your eyes you look at her. You were shocked. It was a beautiful girl; she had on all purple on, dark blue bangs with highlight. She obviously didn't know how to dress without overdoing it, but no one did it seemed. But clothing and hair aside

"You would be in Ponyville." She announced politely, yet confused. You were the same.

"Excuse me?" You ask, losing your patience.

"Yeah, everypony knows that." She said with confidence.

"Every…pony?" This wasn't happening.

"Geeze, did you hit your head or something?" She asked.

"I think so. Well, I wouldn't be a proper gentleman without introducing myself." The only reason you did so was because she didn't piss you off, in fact it looked to be the opposite, rather, she was amused that you had no clue. You held out your hand to her.

"I'm Gideon." You smile politely.

"I'm sensing you're not from around here." Your hand fell to your side.

"Do you not shake hands?" You asked; what kind of bizarre culture?

"No, it's not that. It's that I'm reading you, and you don't seem to be an Earth pony, Unicorn, or Pegasi." She stated. There was silence.

"Are you on acid?" You ask her, certainly expecting some sort of answer that made sense.

"What kind of acid, maybe you're thinking of a base." She questioned. That was a pretty scientific answer, maybe she was on acid. Or perhaps maybe you were and didn't know?

"Nevermind that. I guess I need a job, seeing how I have no place to live. You thought surprisingly fast for being under so much pressure.

"Well we usually assign jobs to our cutie marks." She stated. She was kidding, right? Had you been locked in some kind of cartoon? This was indeed a hassle.

"Well, I don't have one, then what do I do?" You asked, certainly it wasn't too uncommon.

"You haven't found your talent yet? Interesting. Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, you could stay with me." She offered. Usually you would never think about doing such a thing, but what choice did you have.

"I'd have to do work; otherwise I'd feel like I was stealing from you." You accept.

"Well I have books that need to be sorted." She warned you. "Oh and a dragon, but he won't bother you too much." You honestly were astonished.


End file.
